kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
General
General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is "nice, helpful, and appreciates anyone stopping by for a chat". General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Most Generalites enjoy talking and having fun, as long as people are not deliberately trying to ruin their fun. There's a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct any misspellings or lack of grammar. The Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. Although, they're not too fond of roleplayers, rape jokes, or the term "That's gay". The Regulars General has a wide variety of regulars from all over the world. The room tend to attract many new users due to its official sounding name and unfortunately regulars some times find new rooms to hang in or spend less time on Kongregate. Over the years, the regulars of General changed quicker than most other chat rooms, yet there are some users who have stuck with it since the beginning. The users are also spread out over many different countries and timezones. Thus, the users you meet in General may vary greatly from visit to visit, depending on when you stop by the room. The conversation can skew a bit to the weird side and whenever you join the room, expect to hear something that sounds strange out of context and to not understand what the topic is at first. If in doubt, bacon is a popular topic. During 2012, the chat activity on the site has spread out over the various chat rooms and General has attained a smaller core of regulars. In the past, any attempts to list General regulars have caused much animosity and there was a general consensus that listing regulars was impossible to do accurately, served no purpose and only caused hostility in the chat room. Nowadays, most of the people chatting in General might be considered a regular and making a list would no longer be impossible. A list would still be highly subjective and could never be exhaustive, but anyone considering themselves a regular would be considered. Please don't put personal opinions about users in the list. Regulars include: *0nly4Ever *2ToxicCookies *9911MU51C (Sasha, Strong like bear) *BaconMaster93 *BoxNinja *Cryosize (don't fight it senpai (◡‿◡✿) ) *Deatho (Viral Infectious Iron) *Leiyran *mary3mo (No I don't and no I am not.) *neonerection *Outcast_Gamer117 *PlatypusMan *Physsion *SkyRider2011 *spelguru *stonks *tacoes (Sir Kyle the Hurricane) Purgatory During 2013, the current regulars decided "for the lols" to make a Purgatory list for certain Generalites. Since the futility in not only making but sustaining an accurate regulars list was obvious, they decided to make what is essentially General Purgatory. Many tend to glorify the title "regular" as something superior in the chat room, causing much hostilty in the past, and thus Purgatory was born. This list, not to be taken as something beta to the regular list, consists of: any reoccuring visitors, previous regulars with a real life on their hands, and the many lurkers that we've all come to love. *Ajurr *Annihilator *Faeh *hellraiser *HolyPizzaMan & alts *jumpmansbrother (McDonalds master of the interwebz and a timelord) *kai111 *LT41175 *Matzii *Otherworlder *Pyrelord3 *Slythernite *sethorien *Welder The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Badge addiction and massive sleep deprivation has caused him to reach level 65 on Kongregate, although some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI written by Annihilator. In March 2013, he became General's 4th room owner. BaconMaster93 BaconMaster93 is General's first mod under the new Room mod system. He is a bassist, as well as an avid gamer. With his 5 cats, he is living up to his reputation as a crazy cat lady. Bacon carries the mighty banhammer, his hammer is so mighty, he will wake in the middle of the night screaming "NOOOOOO you can't ref link here" or "Haven't I already warned you to stop that 3-4 times now?". hellraiser hellraiser New mod. Former General Moderators These are Moderators that have since left or lost their Moderator status. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General and was General's 3rd room owner from June 2011. He's been around a long time. He speaks French and is a great cook. Modship revoked when he allegedly "silenced without warning". Thumpah has much information about this incident, despite "not even being there". Blazinice Blazinice is a long-time regular who joined the ranks of the moderators after three and a half years of loyal Kongregaming. Sometimes he has so much work to do he can't even drop in, but when he does have the time he'll turn on Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 and Kongregate all at once. Modship revoked due to inactivity. pwntjoo pwntjoo was the room owner from April 2009, when she took over the room from her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario, until June 2011 when she passed the torch to Anni. Modship revoked for inactivity. Inactivity due to unknown reasons. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff had his modship revoked due to inactivity. No one really knew him. Inactivity due to unknown reasons. ItsaMeeeeeMario ItsaMeeeeeMario was General's first room owner. He was gone for quite a while, but he has returned recently! And although he's had his modship revoked due to inactivity, we're overjoyed to have him back with us! invalid_user invalid_user left General in 2009 in order to clean up Abyss (later renamed The Abyss), where she became the room owner. She has been seen visiting General occasionally. Sharkzilla Sharkzilla was a fun and well-liked mod, but he vanished from Kongregate without a trace in April 2009. He returned in a different room and was remodded in 2013, but he has yet to set foot in General again. DoctorAutopsy DoctorAutopsy has unfortunately found new stomping grounds. He was the Room Owner of Velocity, a room that is now deleted. He was the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. Ashchaya Ashchaya hails from Australia and has been a Generalite since 2007. His tenure as a moderator was brief, since he didn't enjoy having to deal with drama. rhinsmsi rhinsmsi was General's mother, but does not visit us as much as she did when she was a moderator. She's been through a lot and we hope she's doing good out there in real life. Games Generals Anti-Idle: The Game Generals Anti-Idle: The Game is an idle game with a cat running across the screen. There is no way for the player to interact with the game at all. All you can do is watch the cat. The game has four credited developers, Faeh, Ajurr, tacoes and Deatho. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidentally deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. Memorable quotes *0nly4Ever: Dude..I wish I could blow bubbles with kittens in them. *0nly4Ever: I win because I have boobs and a vagina. *afrobash: You're a midget among dwarves *Ajurr: Google Translate doesn't have a Twelve-Year-Old to English setting. *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Annihilator: I enter the chat and see an erection. Welcome to General. *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *BaconMaster93: o.O *Blazinice: Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia, poem writes you. *Blueberry_Tampon: And then, he vanished into thin bytes. *Blueberry_Tampon: Sir do you know how fast you were scrolling? I'm going to have to ask you to pull your mouse over. *BoxNinja: wabbit's pwetty good, you just gotta woast it pwopewy *BoxNinja: that gives my chocolate lawn mower a boner *BoxNinja: Get in the costume. *BoxNinja: white people smell like hot dog water *BoxNinja: when i wipe, i say your name and then spit on the tp before i use it *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *deadSoul07: i keep it in my bacon fridge, next to the bacon, in case I need a snack. (talking about his lasagna made solely of bacon) *deadSoul07: Oh my god. 3 mods 1 cup. *desuforeverlulz: Wow last time I heard that joke I fell off my dinosaur laughing. *Faeh: Those bitches deleted my quote of the wiki. *hellraiser: 99 bricks on a wall 99 bricks and a badge, knock one down, you suck man, now i have to start all over again. *HolyPizzaMan: What's something that 9 out of 10 people enjoy? Gang rape. *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *Jkid9191: You have to check yourself before you shrek yourself *joenero13: Particle accelerators give me a hadron. *kai111: (tacoes: my fist is still stuck in weld's diaphragm, we are inseparable) kai111: I guess tacoes... welded himself to welder ;o *kai111: (ask boxBoxNinja:...) kai111: Well you're a real chatterbox. *Koffin: I liek mudkipz. No, really. *Koffin: Well, General is either silent or a hurricane of either stupid or awesome. Sometimes a cyclone of both. *L5RSamurai: I am a Political Science major, which makes me an expert on EVERYTHING. *Leiyran: I done already stepped up, laid that shit on the table, and ended it. *Matzii: I like my men like I like my whiskey. (Ashchaya: Served in a plastic cup?) Served in a plastic tub. *mary3mo: yolo *mary3mo: That actually made me moist. *mary3mo: Pizzas are like puppies, you don't throw them. *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *neonerection: Keep it in your pants, not your personality ;D *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *Otherworlder: I'm not arguing. I'm stating your fallacies and errors. Of which, there are many. *Outcast_Gamer117: All my girlfriends were inflatable. *Outcast_Gamer117: I love DP! *Physsion: We don't have sex with sheep. We just dress up like sheep when we have sex. *PlatypusMan: Don't derp me, I'm not the pre-pubescent one here *PlatypusMan: My hands are so sweaty I wouldn't even need lube. *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *SkyRider2011: NO ONE QUOTES ME. *spelguru: Deatho. I am displeased. *spelguru: Deatho... Years later... I'm still displeased. *SuitedThief: Ash found a way to get drunk on crack once, I think. :P *tacoes: General is like the /b/ of kong *tacoes: ceiling mary watches you fap *Techyworm: Wtf did i just walk into? O.O *The_Tao: OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *unattendedbag: Always practice safe eating when consuming porn. Use a condiment. *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. *Welder: Capitalization is the difference between "I had to help my uncle Jack off a horse" and "I had to help my uncle jack off a horse". *Welder: damnit, I don't have time to look at your naked women. I gotta level Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners